


Merry Christmas

by SakuraMessage



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMessage/pseuds/SakuraMessage
Summary: 和泉一织在平安夜和实习圣诞老人做爱了
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Kudos: 14





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 🔞，超级OOC

和泉一织双手撑住地面，下身用力耸动着。屋内开着暖气，他只穿着一件灰蓝色的睡衣，最末两个扣子松松系着，领口大开，露出趋向青年人的、白皙而充满力量的半截躯干。下半身的裤子被褪至膝盖，大腿肌肉紧绷，粗壮的性器官在另一个人身体里进进出出。被他压在身下的年轻人则被扒得赤身裸体，双目湿润，长卷的眼睫毛浸了眼泪岔成几簇，显出几分可怜。

房间门口散落着红色的厚袍子和尖尖的圣诞帽，甚至还有一个可笑的红球鼻子。它们的主人被肏得迷迷糊糊，只能红着眼角抽噎。快感顺着下半身和脊椎骨蔓延至全身，让他感觉自己在洋里漂流沉浮，迷失了方向和时间。年轻人挂在和泉一织脖子上的手臂被加快的操弄激得失去了力气，滑落在地板上，复又迷茫地摸寻了几下，抓到了一个熟悉的编织袋，仿佛是沉浮时攀上的一块木头。

这是年轻人放礼物的袋子，他是一个圣诞节实习圣诞老人，刚刚从学徒的位置爬上来。

和泉一织在平安夜肏了一位实习圣诞老人。

年轻人并不是一直干爬窗户爬烟囱偷偷摸摸放礼物这事儿的。他以前也是普通人类，只是生下来就有哮喘，身体虚弱，在温室里乖乖养了十三年还是躺进了漆黑的小盒子里。带走他的并不是天使，而是长发短胡茬的大叔。大叔坐在驯鹿上咬棒棒糖，把灵魂体的小乖乖带到了大本营，教他如何准备礼物、包扎礼物、派送礼物。温顺善良的灵魂可以成为圣诞学徒，接着成为正式的圣诞老人，在每年固定的晚上去自己固定的辖区送礼物。

年轻人成为学徒的第一年，笨手笨脚爬进了和泉一织家。他本应该去客厅，把礼物悄无声息放在圣诞树下，但是新手上路，初次出师就犯了大错。他爬错了窗子，栽进了和泉一织的房间，睡梦里的小男孩惊醒，猛地拍亮床头灯，和一双圆溜溜的眼睛对上了。

和泉一织倒是很快冷静下来，他坐在床沿，长舒一口气：“我就知道有圣诞……”他打量了一下看起来和自己差不多大的孩子，犹豫着下结论，“圣诞小孩？”

小学徒像是懵懂的兔子，落进人类的陷阱，被抓住了职业生涯最大的把柄，从委委屈屈给和泉一织小朋友送圣诞礼物到高高兴兴给不是小朋友的男朋友送礼物。

小学徒变成了实习圣诞老人，工作量小了，甚至有了自己的下属，可以早早就结束今年的工作，背着空掉的礼物袋、捧着自己准备的圣诞节礼物去找男朋友腻歪，又顺理成章地和刚成年的男朋友在地上翻滚交配。

这是今年最好的礼物，和泉一织想。他将阴茎深深埋进去，低下头去啄年轻人殷红的唇。

“七濑……”他喘着气，嘴唇厮磨着，恨不得把对方揉成软趴趴的一小团，揣在心口时时刻刻带着。

七濑陆睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，开口抱怨：“一织我好困啊，你还没……还没射出来吗？”

和泉一织没有回应，嘴唇向下，咬住七濑陆脖子上的一小块皮肤，吮出痕迹，又缠绵地用舌尖去舔舐那块肌肤。湿热的气息喷在脖颈上，色情的舌尖滑出水痕，七濑陆脸颊发热发红，忍不住发出暧昧的呻吟。被吸红的乳头肿立着，又痒又疼，他迟疑了片刻，还是自以为隐蔽地伸出两根手指，去拨弄了一下难受的乳尖，却被和泉一织抓到。

“需要我帮忙吗？”和泉一织抬头询问。

这可太欺负人了。七濑陆分出神来回忆一个多小时前和泉一织扒自己衣服时的羞涩和慌乱，那会儿还是耳朵烫红眼神飘忽，一边用敬语一边往下褪准圣诞老人的圣诞装，还要时时关心自己的感受，有没有弄疼、可不可以亲吻、这个味道的套子喜不喜欢，刚一摸到柔软的臀部皮肤还像触电似的抖了抖，接着小心翼翼揉弄触碰。仿佛自己是什么易碎品。

等着真进来了，和泉一织那点儿控制欲也冒出头了。他蓝黑色的眼睛专注地盯着自己的爱人，炽热的手掌掰开两条细长的腿，用力地肏进去、用力地拔出来，有一点凶，却又温柔得让七濑陆胸膛发热，一遍一遍主动去亲吻。

“我帮您舒服，好吗？”和泉一织哑着嗓子继续询问。

七濑陆别过头当默认。

和泉一织用湿润的嘴唇去触碰左边的乳尖，继而碾压得微微凹进去。他拔出阴茎，蹭了蹭七濑陆大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤，又一点一点慢吞吞往里捅，让那里渴得不行，主动裹住性器吞。和泉一织将乳尖含进去，又腾出手去揉右边的，在牙齿咬上乳头的同时一口气把下面全部送进去了。

七濑陆喉头一声惊喘，带出了哭腔，大腿无力蹬动两下，脚趾蜷缩。太舒服、又太难受，他觉得自己要被钉在地上了，在平安夜的时候接受着爱人最亲密的刑罚。

“不要咬了，一织，一织亲亲我好不好？”七濑陆将手指插进和泉一织柔软的头发里，撒娇似的讨着爱人的亲吻。

和泉一织松开牙齿，嘴唇挪到七濑陆出了层薄汗的胸口，虔信地隔着骨肉亲吻那颗跳动得并不明显的心脏。

墙上挂着钟，秒钟均匀而快速的走动着，走完了属于平安夜的最后一圈。窗外黑暗而寂静，只隐约传来细声细气的猫叫。又一个圣诞节，他们和世界上千千万万对爱侣一样相拥在一起。和泉一织撑起身体凝视着那双橙红色、湿润且漂亮的眼睛。

“圣诞快乐，七濑。”

“圣诞快乐，一织。今天也很喜欢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 设定上7变成了……差不多是圣诞精灵这种吧，和普通人有点区别又不大。他们会长大，变成成年人形态后就不会变化了。认识生前学徒的人就算撞见休假的学徒了也会认不出对方的，我很努力在补设定了，流泪，本质想写啪啪啪又忍不住补漏洞。


End file.
